New Alexandria (level)
|next= |game=Halo: Reach |name=''New Alexandria'' |image= |player= |date=August 23, 2552 |place= |objective= |enemies= |nowalk=1 }} New Alexandria is the eighth level in the campaign of Halo: Reach. The level appears to be an homage to Halo 3: ODST, with a similar score, mood, and a brief cameo appearance by Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. Setting The level takes place later on August 23, 2552, in the airspace above New Alexandria. Plot Noble Six meets up with the rest of Noble Team and is informed that the Covenant are jamming all communications to Command. He mounts a Falcon and assists Kat in destroying the jammers. After destroying the first jammer, located at the New Alexandria Hospital, Noble Six is contacted by Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, who requests assistance in freeing his men from a collapsed building. Noble Six is instructed by Kat to escort Buck’s Falcon to the tower. After the objective is completed, Kat is contacted by an Army team requesting assistance in clearing out a pair of Mgalekgolo that are guarding a jammer. After destroying the jammer, Noble Six once again mounts his Falcon, this time assisting a team that is pinned down by sniper fire. One final jammer, located at Sinoviet Center, remains active after the team assigned to destroy it is eliminated. After the last jammer is destroyed, Kat receives orders from Colonel Urban Holland that all personnel are to be evacuated through the Office of Naval Intelligence Headquarters building. However, a group of Shade turrets stationed around the building are preventing any evacuation craft from escaping. After Noble Six destroys all of the turrets, he meets up with the rest of Noble Team at the ONI HQ. However, they receive an urgent hail from Colonel Holland, informing them that they are being redeployed to Sword Base. Just then, the Covenant begin glassing the city, and the signal is cut off. As Noble Team flees to a radiation bunker, Kat is hit in the back of the head by a Needle Rifle round fired from a Phantom overhead. Noble Team walks outside to be picked up, with Kat’s dead body in Carter’s arms. Trivia *At the portion of the level involving GySgt Buck, "The Menagerie," a song from the "Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack" begins playing. *About halfway through the level, one of the troopers on the Falcon yells, “Just like shooting womp rats at home!” This is an obvious reference to ''Star Wars IV: A New Hope'', where Luke Skywalker says something similar. *The Crazy Army Trooper can be found on this level. *The layout of the club where the two pairs of Hunters are fought is identical to the layout of the Firefight map Crater. *When the player must destroy the Covenant Jammer in the Sinoviet Industries tower, the layout of the lobby is identical to that of the Halo 2 multiplayer level Ivory Tower, and to its Halo: Reach remake Reflection. * If this level is played on Co-op, the second player will be given a Falcon of their own. Oddly, the Falcon given to the second player is armed with grenade turrets instead of machine guns.